Sailor Loveless
by jpapineau2010
Summary: Yaten remembers a prince he fell in love a long time ago. Aoyagi Ritsuka remembers a silver haired female warrior that saved his life. The two fall in love again. Rated M for Shonnen Ai, some shota, language, and lemons.
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON (by Naoko Takeuchi) OR LOVELESS (by Yun Kouga)

As the planet Mau was being prepared for the wedding of it's prince and Sailor Senshi, a shadow of death and hatred began to destroy the planet by the armies of Shadow Galactica, the last living heir to the throne of the King fled to the farthest reaches of space. To escape the clutches of darkness. The vision of his bride to be having her Star Seed taken right in front of him will haunt him until the day of his death. As he was drifting to Earth at a fast rate, he blinked his eyes in shock.

Ritsuka Aoyagi awoke from one of the new nightmares he'd been having, in them he knew he wasn't on Earth. But on the planet in his dreams it always had a nostalgic warming feeling. In them he would see the girl in his dreams being murdered the same way; two orbs of light come from both the left and the right and collide with her in the center, causing a yellow lily to form on her chest and a lilac stone floats out of the flower. Each dream would give him the chills.

Ritsuka was a twelve year old boy in the seventh grade, he had black straight hair down to his shoulders, breathtaking purple eyes, real cat ears along with human ones and a cat tail, a pale and thin body; that could have passed him for a young girl, he also stood at 5'6.


	2. Yaten

An attractive young man was tossing and turning in his slumber. In his dreams a young boy standing on a palace balcony and repeating this phrase "_Please, revile the 'Light of Kindness' and rescue me. For you are the one who can save me._" Before the palace exploded the young man woke up. "Aahh! Damn that dream again.'' The young man had long silver hair, bright green eyes, warmhearted smile, and the most beautiful face ever seen on a sixteen year old boy. He stood at 5'8". There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Yaten? It's time to head off for school." His brother Seiya called out. "'Kay." Yaten said getting his uniform on, grabbing his bag and heading for the door with his brothers Seiya and Taiki. As they were walking down Juuban shopping district Yaten bumped into Ritsuka. "Gomen." they both said at once. As Ritsuka stood next to the most cute silver haired guy he met a familiar sent embraced him it smelled of fresh apricots or peaches. It filled him with a more nostalgic feeling. '_This scent_~' He thought I faintly remember it. "... name?" The silver haired boy's voice cut him out of his trance. "Huh? Wha?" Ritsuka asked blushing some. Yaten spoke again. "I said that my name was Yaten Kou. And I asked what your's was." Ritsuka blinked still blushing "Oh um, I'm Aoyagi Ritsuka. It's Nice to meet you Yaten-sempai." '_This boy, he reminds me of that prince in my dreams..._' "Old are you?" Ritsuka's gentle and soothing voice cut Yaten back to reality. "Huh? Oh, I'm 16. Hey if you need help with homework or something I can give you my number." Yaten said. At that second they exchanged cell numbers and parted ways for their schools.

Author's note: Wow~ Can I write or what? Omigawd.


	3. Is he the one?

On this Fall weekend it felt like spring. Yaten sat at a table in the park's snack shop. Waiting for the young boy he met yesterday. In his boredom he twirled his straw in his honeydew soda. "Sorry I'm a little late Yaten-Sempai." Ritsuka said. Yaten looked up to see the boy wearing a lilac jean jacket, rose pink tank top, white jeans and sky blue heeled boots. "Wow, you look nice." Yaten said finishing his beverage and returning the glass to the gazebo. Taking Yaten's hand Ritsuka walked with the beautiful older boy. As they went around the corner laughing and talking comfortingly they bumped in to Yuiko who was one of Ritsuka's classmates. "Eee! Kou Yaten-San from the Three Lights. I'm so lucky... Oh hi Ritsuka-Kun. You're with Yaten? So cute!" "Y-Yuiko-Chan..." Ritsuka stuttered. "Well, Yuiko it was nice to meet you. I thank you for buying my band's CDs." Yaten said gripping Ritsuka's hand in an ardent grip. They walked passed her and heard her squeal like a fan girl. They walked by other girls who were fans of Yaten giving the two boys blushing looks of jealousy and other looks of slight anger. The boys walked into the maze of Rose bushes and found a bench to sit down in. "Sorry for all the fan girls, Ritsuka-kyun." Yaten said sitting down next to the young neko boy. "I-it's okay, Yaten I don't mind it." Ritsuka said blushing slightly. As Yaten turned to look eye to eye with Ritsuka a white rose petal drifts off it's home and lands on Ritsuka's cheek. As Yaten removed it with his gentle touch the two look into each others eyes, it felt like the embers of a dying fire roared to life again. As they leaned in closer, in their hearts it felt like they were meant for one another. Ritsuka's temptation fully bloomed and he crooked his neck back, slightly opening his mouth some. Yaten leaned in closer and the two locked lips in the most romantic heart melting kiss ever. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Yaten's neck while Yaten placed his hand on Ritsuka's cheek. More visuals of the figures in their dreams into light they were each other. Ritsuka finally knowing the figure of the warrior in his dreams was Yaten Kou, he gripped tighter to the older kissing more. As they parted they kissed one more time fully marking this day as a loving couple.

Author's note: Oh my gawd. Even I loved this. Well more coming soon.

'Break In' By Halestorm. I do NOT own the song

Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home  
When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes  
I hear you night after night calling out my name  
And I find myself running to meet you  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn, you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in

You let me fall apart without letting go  
Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole  
I didn't want to escape  
From the bricks that I laid down

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in

And take everything I have  
Until there is nothing left  
Until it's just your voice in my head  
And when the lights come on  
You see me as I am  
You're still inside me

You are the only one  
The only one that sees me  
Trusts me and believes me  
You are the only one  
The only one that knows me  
And in the dark you show me  
Yeah it's perfectly reckless  
Damn you leave me defenseless  
So break in  
Break in

Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home


	4. Eternity?

Monday back at school Ritsuka was taking notes on English, when the memory of the kiss with Yaten came back. It caused him to blush deep red. "Hey, Ritsuka-Kun. Are you okay? Your face is red." Yayoi asked. "Eh? Oh, Yayoi-Kun. Yeah I'm okay, just a bit chilly." Ritsuka lied trying not to tell his friend about the kiss that weekend which never left his heart or mind. '_Am I falling in love with him? If so I believe it is fate. I feel so safe with him more than that pedophile, Soubi.' _Ritsuka thought to himself. After school, Ritsuka wanted to see Yaten. No, he desired it. Running to Juuban High School he saw Yaten walking to the gates. As Yaten was out of the gates he wrapped his arms around his enchanting boyfriend. "I wanted to see you so badly, Yaten-Sempai. I want to tell you something." Ritsuka said taking hold of Yaten's hand again. "What can that be?" Yaten asked sweetly. Blushing Ritsuka stammered "I-I love you." Smiling Yaten brought Ritsuka closer and kissed him again like they did that weekend. Breaking the kiss Yaten spoke. "I love you too, Aoyagi Ritsuka." Ritsuka became very happy and kissed Yaten back wanting to be kissed more, biting the other boy's bottom lip softly. Yaten obliged and opened his mouth and their tongues kindled of passion's fires that lovers only knew. Breaking the kiss a string of saliva connecting their tongues they stared into the eyes of one another. "Yaten, do you want to make memories with me? I'd like to have photos of us." Ritsuka said, cuddling his boyfriend's arm. "I'd love to, Ritsuka." Yaten said kissing Ritsuka's cheek. Blushing Ritsuka takes Yaten's hand and they went back to their spot in the maze within the park. Hours passed and they took tons of pictures. "Would you like to go on a date sometime, like dinner and a movie?" Yaten asked holding the smaller boy close to him. "Of course I would. With you I can be happy again. I love you so much, my Yaten." Ritsuka said with glee in his voice. As the sun set they walked hand in hand home.


	5. Dinner and dancing on the sea, 1st date

Saturday night in Yokohama was a night Ritsuka and Yaten would never forget. Yaten wore the sky blue suit he would wear at his concerts. Ritsuka wore dark blue jeans, a beige sequined top with a matching scarf, and black boots. The particular floating restaurant they chose to eat at had a special occasion going on where this ship would sail around the harbor for music, dancing, and of course the best food ever made. "Hi, welcome to Rosebud of the Sea. Table for two?" The hostess asked. "Yes, on the deck please." Yaten said. "Why, of course. The sea air is so refreshing tonight." The hostess replied getting two menus. Walking the couple on to the deck and sitting the boys at the couples' table. A few minutes later their waitress came up. "May I take your orders?" She asked. Yaten ordered rack of lamb with merlot-rosemary sauce, with a peligreno to drink. Ritsuka ordered a chef salad with sesame ginger dressing and he drank iced rose hip tea. Eating their meals, they laughed and held hands. As they finished their dinners the band and a singer who were the restaurant's entertainment began to play 'Be the man' by Celine Dion. The band started as the woman began to sing. Yaten took Ritsuka's hand and they danced cheek to cheek. In the five seconds as the song was ending Yaten and Ritsuka shared a beautiful kiss, in which the band, the singer, servers, other diners and dancers applauded to. "Yaten, can I spend the night with you?" Ritsuka asked looking into his boyfriend's beautiful bright green eyes. "It would make me very happy if you did, Ritsuka." Yaten said kissing him again. The trip back to the apartment Yaten shared with Taiki and Seiya took forty five minutes. When Yaten unlocked the door and they both stepped in there was a note on the entry table. It read: '_Yaten; Seiya and I will back at midnight. If you're asleep when we get back. We'll see you in the morning.~ Taiki._' "Huh, guess we have the apartment to ourselves tonight." Yaten said. "I wanted to be alone with you, My love." Ritsuka said, hugging his boyfriend while nuzzling his head into Yaten's chest. Yaten went into the kitchen and got two bowls of ice cream for Ritsuka and himself. After their treat Yaten walked Ritsuka into his room and told him he was going to take a shower. After his shower he came back into his room wearing a pair of white gym shorts and a black t shirt. Going into his closet he picked out an over sized white night shirt with lace puffs at the end of the sleeves. Blushing Ritsuka took the shirt going into the bathroom to change. When he came back he looked like a Victorian porcelain doll. As Ritsuka walked up to the foot of the bed he crawled up to Yaten and sat in his lap to kiss him passionately. They held each other while kissing over and over. Sleep shrouded them in it's embrace and they fell asleep together.

Author's note: Wow, how romantic.

Yaten: For sure. Right, my love?

Ritsuka: Yep, I have a boyfriend closer to my age. I'm so happy! Thank you, James-San! *He gives me a peck on the cheek*

Here are the words to the song that Yaten and Ritsuka danced to.

'Be the man (On this night)' by Celine Dion

I would fight not to ever fall too deep  
Never sure that love would grow  
Now at night as I lay me down to sleep  
I could never let you go

And lying here with you, I still can't believe it's true  
Never thought that I would ever find a love  
That lasts forever

Be the man that's mine  
Find the love that never goes away  
Be the heart I know will be  
The one that beats for me, be the man

Used to be scared if I would ever get this close  
I'm not afraid to touch you now

Long before I knew, I'd be making love to you  
I dreamed that maybe I would one day  
Lose myself in someone, someday

Be the man that's mine  
I always try to find the love that never goes away  
Be the heart I know will be  
The one that beats for me, be the man

Take me where I have never been  
I will follow you, you'll never be alone  
I will run, run to you  
I never thought that I would ever find a love  
That lasts forever

Be the man that's mine  
I always try to find the love that never goes away  
Tell me we will always be together  
Make us stay in love this way forever  
Be the heart I know will be  
The one that beats for me  
Wherever you may be  
Always be with me, be the man

More on the way.


	6. Natsuo's and Youji's scheme

The next morning Ritsuka woke up and kissed his still sleeping boyfriend. "Good morning, love." he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning, sweetheart." Yaten said kissing his young lover back. "I felt so safe sleeping in your arms, Yaten." Ritsuka said, nuzzling his lover. They spent minutes in a kiss where their tongues danced. As they separated a spider's thread of saliva connected their lips. "Wow...~" Ritsuka mumbled. '_Yaten is such a sweet guy, I want to be with him forever._' he thought. As Yaten stared into the eyes of his lover he thought '_This boy is so beautiful, I want to raise a family with him.' _Awhile later they got dressed and had breakfast of fruit salad with vanilla yogurt and orange juice. After that Ritsuka kissed Yaten good bye and left the apartment. Walking to see his friends Natsuo and Yoji Sagan, Ritsuka was smiling innocently. "Oh, why are you grinning so cutely Ritsuka?" Youji asked brushing some of his cotton candy blue hair away from his pink eyes. "I know that look anywhere, you've found a lover. Am I right?" Natsuo said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, he's in the band Three Lights. It's Yaten Kou." Ritsuka said with his tail swaying by saying the name of the boy he had fallen madly in love with. "Yaten? I love that guy, he's got that girlishly cute face, a hot body, and he's so charming." Natsuo said with his ears perking up and tail swaying. "You're dating that stuck up pretty boy? He looks like a two timer." Youji said scoffing and crossing his arms. "How dare you?! Don't say such things about him, he loves me!" Ritsuka said angrily, his tail frizzing up as well on the verge of tears. "Do you have any proof of my lover being a two timer?" He asked. The Sagan boys looked at each other then at Ritsuka. "No, but we can get proof that he is." Youji said, smirking. Ritsuka flattened his hand to slap Youji but stopped himself. '_No... That won't solve anything._' He thought. He ran back to Yaten's apartment and waited for him or his brothers to come home. "Ritsuka, whats wrong?" Yaten asked. Ritsuka got to his feet and ran into the arm of his boyfriend crying. Yaten knelt down and licked his lover's tears away. Ritsuka placed his hands on Yaten's chest and tilted his head up for a kiss. Yaten placed his hands on Ritsuka's waist. They came closer and shared a kiss which calmed Ritsuka's body and soul.

Part 2 coming soon


	7. Natsuo and Youji's scheme part 2

Ritsuka cried while he told Yaten the horrid things his friends said. "My poor darling, come here." Yaten said bringing Ritsuka close to him and giving a heart calming kiss. Seiya clenched his fist. "Those little bastards. That was very cold of them." He said, gritting his teeth. "Seiya, this is for Yaten and Ritsuka-kun to resolve." Taiki said placing his hand on the black haired boy's shoulder. Ritsuka sniffled into his lotus print hankie. "Can I spend the night here again? I won't cause problems, I promise." Ritsuka said, still with tears in his eyes. "Of course you can, my love." Yaten said holding Ritsuka close to him. "We consider you a part of our family, Ritsuka-kun." Taiki said with a sweet and caring smile. "Yeah, and I consider you a brother in law." Seiya said. "Thanks, you guys." Ritsuka said, feeling warm in his lover's embrace. Yaten told Ritsuka and his brothers that he would be going out to meet a classmate. Ritsuka fell asleep in the bed he shared with his lover. Yaten sneaked out after his cute neko love fell asleep.

**At Cafe Crown**

Yaten got a table and pulled out his school books and a girl with short blue hair sat down across from him. "Ah, Ami-Chan. It's good to see you. At least we can get some of this stuff done." Yaten said, giving a smile. They ordered hot cocoa and some cookies. Outside the window behind Yaten and Ami were Youji and Natsuo. Youji took out his Iphone and snapped a few photos. "This will break those two up," Natsuo said giggling. "The sooner I have my hands on Yaten's cute ass the better." The Sagan boys giggled as they took all the pictures they could on the smartphone.

**Back at the apartment **

Yaten came home and changed into his pajamas then curled up with his lover. As they held each other in their embrace a star was born in the night sky.

**In the negative reaches of the galaxy**

A woman in golden armor was sitting in her throne pondering her plan on ruling the universe. A pastel blue light filled the throne room. "What?" She asked as the light reached it's peak. Soon as it reached full brightness it was gone. "That shine, I've seen it before. I thought _he_ was dead..." The woman said. A neko girl in a black leather sailor fuku looked up. "Galaxia-sama?" She asked. "Shut your mouth, Sailor Tin Nyanko." Sailor Galaxia said. "My apologizes, Galaxia-Sama." Tin Nyanko said.

To be continued in Chapter 8 'The Break Up'

'Sleeping sun' by Nightwish

The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest

For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my nights  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

Oh how I wish for this night-time...

sleeping...

weeping...

with you...


	8. The starless night? The boys break apart

Sunlight shown through the blinds and made the couple glow in a beautiful light. They both stirred in their sleep and woke up together. "Morning, Sweetheart." Yaten said, kissing Ritsuka's cheek. "Good morning my love, it feels like it'll be a good day." Ritsuka said sitting up wearing one of Yaten's button up shirts and his own boxers. "Yeah it does." His lover said. For the day they planned of making the day just about them and only them. As they walked into the kitchen after getting dressed, they saw Taiki and Seiya having coffee. "Morning, brothers." Yaten said. "Good morning Yaten and Ritsuka." They said. Ritsuka gave a sweet smile to Yaten's brothers. "Morning, guys." He said.

**A hour later at the park**

****Yaten and Ritsuka walked to the park where they became lovers. Not knowing their beautifully planned day will be ruined. Natsuo and Youji met up with the couple and said "Can we talk to you?" in a cute yet creepy voice. "Uh... Sure." Yaten and Ritsuka said with a cautious air about them. "You wanted proof of this pretty boy being a two timer? Here you go." Youji said tossing Ritsuka the envelope of photos. Flipping through them Ritsuka felt heartbreak, anger and betrayal. "They were right, you _are_ a two timer!" Ritsuka slapping Yaten in the face. Yaten looked through the pictures. "So it was you who snapped those pictures of Mizuno Ami and I while we were studying." Yaten snapped. "Oh ho, trying to make up a lie?" Natsuo said getting close to Yaten. "Yaten," Ritsuka said starting to cry "It's over between us." Youji took Ritsuka's hand and walked off with him. Which left Natsuo with Yaten. "Do you wanna go out with me, Yaten-San?" Natsuo asked snuggling Yaten's arm. "I guess I have no choice..." Yaten said starting to cry.

To be continued in chapter 9.


	9. Yaten's secret is revealed, Soubi dies!

Natsuo and Yaten sat in a booth at Crown Parlor Cafe eating a flan with ice cream. Natsuo was eager to lose his virginity to Yaten. He rubbed his hand on Yaten's thigh, leaning in to kiss him. "Not in public, Natsuo..." Yaten said, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, why? I wanna be fully yours. I'm better than Ritsuka anyway." Natsuou said, purring slightly and licking Yaten's cheek. Yaten only liked it when Ritsuka did it. He stopped Natsuo from doing it. "Please don't do that... It makes me remember Ritsuka." Yaten said. "You have me, I'm much prettier than him anyway." Natsuo said. "Not even in your fifties you will be prettier than Ritsuka!" Yaten said coldly.

**Juuban botanical garden**

Ritsuka and Youji sat in a clearing eating a picnic of various sandwiches and fruits and other snack foods. The radio they brought along with them began to play 'Nagareboshi He' or AKA 'Search for Your love'. Before Ritsuka took a bite of his barbecue chicken sandwich, he stopped. There it was Yaten's soft and soothing voice. Ritsuka dropped his sandwich and ran to the bathroom to cry. Just as he got up, Youji grabbed his hand. "You're gonna cry, cause you broke up with that two timing pretty boy?" Youji asked with a heartless grin. "You don't know what I'm going through, you ass hat!" Ritsuka whimpered. "What did you just call me?!" Youji barked. Ritsuka's eyes went from amethyst purple to sky blue, his voice sounded like he was 16. "You heard me, you bastard. Let me go!" Ritsuka said grabbing Youji's wrist breaking it. "Leave me alone, Youji.'' Ritsuka said in his normal voice. "Just where are you going?" Youji asked through his pained cries. "For a walk, don't follow me!" Ritsuka said cold and flatly.

**Walking down Juuban**

Natsuo and Yaten left the cafe awhile ago and now were walking down Juuban shopping district. Natsuo huggled Yaten's arm as they walked together. Minako Aino stopped before the two. "Oh hi Yaten-Kun," She said. "who is this?" Yaten sighed as if he hadn't slept for ages. "Minako meet Sagan Natsuo." Yaten said, feeling hurt saying the name of the boy who broke him and Ritsuka up. "Yaten, why are talking to this blond girl? She looks like a moron." Natsuo said. "N-nani?!" Minako said, clearly pissed off. "You heard me, ya bimbo." Natsuo said in a snarky tone. "Why you, little freak." Minako uttered. "_This isn't gonna be good..._" Yaten thought.

**Ginga TV Studios**

Nyanko Suzu flipped through the various magazines of different rising painters. She found the target; Soubi Agatsuma; a man in his early twenties. '_Ugh, he looks like a pedophile to me. But he looks like a good target._' She thought. She set of to find him and give him pain he never dealt with before.

**At night in Kyoto**

Yaten and Ritsuka lied to there new lovers and ran off to see each other. Moments later they met in Kyoto. Ritsuka ran to Yaten jumping into his arms. "Yaten! I missed you and I can't live without you." he cried, being held by the silver haired older boy. "Ritsuka, I never want to be apart from you again." Yaten said before deeply kissing Ritsuka. "Ritsuka, who is this boy?" A cold yet gentle voice said. Ritsuka and Yaten stopped kissing to see who was talking "S-Soubi..." Ritsuka said. "What are you doing here? I don't love you Soubi, I love Yaten here." Soubi seemed deeply hurt by those words. "Ritsuka... You don't mean that do you?" Soubi said, almost sounding like he was really going to cry. "Yes, Soubi I do. Now leave me and Yaten-Senpai alone." Ritsuka said, directly. Soubi nodded, wiping a tear away from his eye and he left the two alone. He turned down an alley and was gone. "Agatsuma Soubi-San?" Nyanko asked. "Yes. That's me.'' He said. "I'm a producer at Ginga TV Studios, I've wanted to meet you and see your shine." Nyanko said, tilting her head down causing her sunglasses to catch the glint of the stars and street lights. "My what?" He asked confused. She tore off her clothes revealing her leather sailor fuku. "Your Star Seed, Show it to me!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said, releasing her Star Stealing attack. Soubi stood still and got hit by it letting out the scream that would come out of a man that was being torn apart. Yaten and Ritsuka heard the scream. "Ritsuka, this seems like it will be dangerous. Stay here." Yaten said. "Okay, my love." Ritsuka said. Yaten ran into a different alley, taking out his star brooch. "_HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!_" He shouted, transforming into Sailor Star Healer. Just then Sailor Star Fighter and Maker appear along with the other sailor senshi. "Oi! Leave that man alone!" Called Sailor Moon. "Heh, Sailor Painter? Take care of these meddlers." Tin Nyanko said before vanishing. The black tendrils burst from the ground and wrapped around Soubi changing him into the Phage: Sailor Painter. Ritsuka was standing at the entry to the alley. "N-no way..." He said in shock, seeing Soubi becoming a monster. "Ritsuka, run!" Star Healer cried. "Y-Yaten?" Ritsuka asked. "Y-yeah..." Star Healer said. "I still love you, Yaten. Send that abomination back to Hell." Ritsuka said in return. "No, I'll be able to return him to normal." Sailor Moon said, her Tier or scepter appearing in her hand. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon chanted, the phage broke past the attack and headed for Ritsuka. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer called using her attack on the monster. Fighter joined in with her "Star Serious Laser!" and finally it was Maker who dealt the death blow. "Star Gentle Uterus!" She called. The Phage, while crumbling away had Soubi's voice. The final words he said was "I still love you..." Then it became a smoldering pile of ash. Moments after all the Senshi were back into their civilian forms, Ritsuka ran into Yaten's arms and kissed him deeply. "Take me home with you Yaten." he said, holding on to the older boy's neck with his arms. " Okay, my love." Yaten said, picking up Ritsuka in a bridal style.

Catch you all in Chapter 10

Minako: Eeee!

Director (Me): Bloody Hell, not so loud woman!

Minako: Sorry James-Sama. It's just that Ritsuka and Yaten make such a hot couple!

Yaten and Ritsuka: Really, you think so?

Minako: Well, duh!


End file.
